Wild Berry
by TheMasterofDespair
Summary: Berry has been taking medication to keep herself from going insane, but has she really changed or is something else going on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, if I did then it wouldn't be a FANFICTION!

* * *

><p><strong>Wild Berry<strong>

**By**

**TheMasterofDespair**

**Chapter 1**

There it stood the magnificent building, the dreadful building. Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends. It was magnificent to others, but dreadful to her. Across the street from that every building was a lovable, yet derange imaginary friend. A tiny magenta colored imaginary friend. Her crystal blue eyes glared over into its direction, in her right hand she held a suitcase with what little she owned was held.

Past memories flooded her mind, as she looked upon the mansion. She had return here looking for a place to live, but was it here the very place that brought her both happiness and despair. She took a deep breath, and with as much courage as she could muster, approached the mansion. Clutching her suitcase tightly, she walked up to the door, and with a final sign knocked upon its wooden surface.

She waited for a few seconds, an afterword's a familiar face opened the door, it was Frankie. At first she did not notice her standing on the porch, but after she looked downward at the porch she saw the pink imaginary friend.

"Berry," said Frankie,

"Um, hello Frankie," replied Berry.

"I'm little surprised to see you here again," said Frankie. "I figured you weren't going to come back."

"I-I just want to say, I'm sorry for the way I acted last time I was here, and I was hoping that I might be giving a second chance," answered Berry.

"Well Berry, where here to take care of any imaginary friend and we'll be happy to have you come back," replied Frankie.

"Thank you," said Berry, walking into the mansion.

"So Berry since you've already been here I'm guessing you won't need a tour," said Frankie. "Well if you want you can go explore the house, I just need to see if there's any room's available."

"Okay, thanks again Frankie," said Berry. She then walked into the Arcade room to find several imaginary friends playing video games, none of them seem to notice her. She sat down on the couch, and began to feel a little tired. While resting her head on a nearby purple pillow, it strangely started to shake. She sat up to fine that it was not a pillow, but Eduardo's arm.

"Hola Senorita," said Eduardo.

"Um hi, my names Berry," said Berry.

"Loco Berry, said Berry.

"Ah, yeah," replied Berry. "Wait what does loco mean?"

Eduardo started giggling to himself. "Hola Chico's remember Berry," said Eduardo. "She loco."

"Hello Berry," said Wilt. "It's nice to see you back here again."

"Thanks," replied Berry.

"So how's everything?" asked Wilt.

"Well things have been..." But before she could say anymore she was interrupted by Bloo coming into the room.

"Hey guys, I got big... No huge news!" called Bloo.

"Hello Bloo," said Berry quietly.

"Yeah hello to you to," replied Bloo. "So guys guess where we are going tomorrow?"

"Where senor," replied Eduardo.

"To a concert, a Linkin Park concert!" yelled Bloo. "Yeah Mac just called, he got us six tickets, he'll be over later.

"That's great Bloo," said Wilt.

"I know, I can't wait," said Bloo. "So what else is new?"

"Well I just got the highest score in Tetris," said an imaginary friend.

"No way, there's no way you beat my score, claimed Bloo. "It's impossible, it's... You did, you cheated," said Bloo.

While they were squabbling over the game, Frankie came into the room. "So Berry, I found you a room, its number 036." said Frankie. "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Sure," replied Berry. "See you later guys, bye Bloo." They then left the arcade, and made their way up to room 36. Frankie unlocked the door and turned on the lights to reveal a very bright pink room.

"I hope you don't mine, the imaginary friend that stayed in this room really loved anything pink and cute," said Frankie.

"Actually I like the color pink, it's my second favorite color, first being blue," said Berry.

"Well Berry I hope you enjoy yourself, and that things will be different since the last time you were here," said Frankie.

"Don't worry, they will be," replied Berry.

She spent the next couple of minutes just looking around the room. The wallpaper was pink, along with the curtains, an even her bed had pink sheets with a fluffy pink blanket. All around the front of the bed lay many stuffed animals, all different shapes and sizes. She was already in love with the room, everything felt perfect.

After settling in, she unpacked her suitcase, there were only a few things that she had brought, one of which was a framed picture of Bloo. She placed the picture onto a desk that was positioned near the door, and just stared at it. _I really need to talk to Bloo and Mac,_ she said to herself. She then grabbed one more thing out of her suitcase, what appeared to by a container that was filled with some variety of pills. _I do thing that a chat with Mac would be Berry nice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Guys, Mac's here!" shouted Bloo.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" asked Mac.

"Mac, Maacc! Do you have the tickets?" asked Bloo.

"Yeah, got them right here," replied Mac, holding up six tickets.

"Awesome, Linkin Park here we come!" called Bloo.

"Well guys, here's your tickets," said Mac. Bloo had already taken his ticket; Mac had kept one ticket for himself an one for Frankie. The last three he gave to Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo.

"Coco coco," said Coco.

"What do you mean you don't like Linkin Park!" said Bloo.

"Coco," replied Coco.

"The other day you were talking about how much you love Linkin Park," said Mac.

"Coco coco coco," said Coco.

"How can you just change your mind in two days!" said Bloo.

"Co coco co," said Coco.

"Wait, you're into Sevendust now?" asked Mac.

"Coco," replied Coco.

"But Coco I already bought a ticket for you," said Mac.

"Co," said Coco.

"Trust me you're going to love Linkin Park," said Mac.

"Coco co," said Coco.

"I just can't wait till tomorrow," said Bloo, attempting to sing Breaking the Habit.

"Bloo stop, please stop singing," said Mac sarcastically.

"Fine," said Bloo. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, we could play a game," replied Mac.

"What game?" asked Bloo.

"Um, checkers," answered Mac.

"That's a good idea the paddle ball is up in my room," said Bloo. Mac didn't bother to say anything else; he just decided to follow Bloo upstairs. They ran down the halls of Fosters laughing loudly as they entered the hallway where Bloo's room was. As they ran up to Bloo's room they sped right past Berry, barely noticing that she was there.

"Hey Mac," said Berry.

"Oh, hey Berry," said Mac, not paying much attention, but then immediately stopped dead in his tracks. "Berry."

"Ah, hi Mac," said Berry anxiously.

"Berry what are you doing here?" asked Mac.

"Oh, I live here again," replied Berry.

"How can you even be allowed back here," said Mac.

"Well I needed a place to stay," said Berry. "But you don't have to worry, things are different now,"

"I don't believe that," said Mac.

"Well that's your opinion," said Berry.

"Okay Berry, what are you up to?" questioned Mac.

"Mac really, I'm not up to anything," replied Berry. "I just wanted to tell you that I've changed, I'm no longer that lovable little psychopath you once knew."

"I still don't believe you," said Mac.

"You seem Berry paranoid," said Berry. "Well Mac I guess I'll see you around, I really just wanted to tell you that things are different, and maybe, possible we could be friends."

* * *

><p>Mac didn't know what to think anymore, the very imaginary friend that tried to kill him, the one that tried to steal his best friend. The only imaginary friend that Mac could honestly say he hated, to the point that he even hoped had died, was back. As must as he wouldn't like to admit it, he has thought of her dying a very painful death.<p>

He didn't trust her for a second, he knew she was lying. She was planning something huge, a plot to kill him, and probably marry Bloo. She's completely out of her mind, she's always been, and she's never going to change. All these thoughts rambled through his head as he approached the one person who might understand, the person who let her back in... Frankie Foster. He reached Frankie's office; he wanted to know why she would let Berry of all things into this house.

"Frankie, I need to talk to you," said Mac.

"About what?" asked Frankie.

"How could you let Berry live here, you know how psychotic she is," said Mac.

"Look, I know she's done some bad things in the past, but we can't just ignore her," replied Frankie.

"Some bad things, she tried to kill me," said Mac.

"I know, it's just that were here to take care of imaginary friends, we can't just leave her without a home," said Frankie.

"Okay, never mind," said Mac.

"Look Mac, I really think that Berry's changed, said Frankie. "You should give her another chance,"

"Whatever," said Mac. "Oh yeah Frankie here's your ticket to the concert. Well I think I should get going."

"Mac I'm sorry, but there really is nothing I can do, Berry deserves a home just like everyone else," said Frankie.

"Alright, I understand," said Mac, leaving Frankie's office.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bloo, are you in here," called Mac, entering the dining room. He found Bloo, but wasn't too surprised to find Berry there too.<p>

"Oh hey Mac," said Bloo.

"So Bloo do you want to do something?" asked Mac.

"Well Carrie and I are playing paddle ball, so yeah kind of busy," replied Bloo.

"Wait what, Bloo how could you choose to play with her," said Mac.

"Well I'm about to break a new record," said Bloo.

"Bloo," said Mac.

"Look Bloo its okay, will hang out later," said Berry.

"What," snapped Mac.

"Mac it's alright, if you two want to do something, I'll leave you guys alone," replied Berry.

"Okay Mac, what do you want to do?" asked Bloo.

"Not now, I-I'll be right back," said Mac. "That's it I going to find out what she's really up to."

After leaving Berry went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She was about to turn on the television when she heard someone in the room. Sitting up she looked over to see Coco, resting in the corner of the room.

"Hey Coco, are you awake?" asked Berry.

Within a few seconds Coco opened her eyes, and glared over at Berry. "Coco coco coco," replied Coco.

"Yeah, things are great," said Berry.

"Coco coco," said Coco.

"So Coco, aren't you looking forward to seeing Linkin Park?" asked Berry.

"Coco," answered Coco.

"What you don't like Linkin Park?" asked Berry.

"Coco coco," replied Coco. "Coco coco coco?"

"No, I can't take your ticket," replied Berry.

"Coco coco," said Coco.

"Are you sure?" asked Berry.

"Co," said Coco.

"Okay, thank you so much," said Berry. Coco, then handed her ticket over to Berry who cheerfully accepted it. But there conversation was soon interrupted by Mac entering the room.

"Hey Coco do you mind leaving the room, I need to talk to Berry alone," said Mac.

"Coco coco," replied Coco, as she left the room.

"So Mac-y, what do you want to talk about?" asked Berry.

"Okay I'm done playing these games," said Mac "What the hell are you up to?"

"Fine I'll tell you the truth, I've been taking medication," said Berry.

"What medication?" asked Mac.

"Well, this doctor aw... Richardson said that it would keep me from... Well losing my cool and going insane," replied Berry.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Mac.

"Look Mac, I understand that you may not trust me, I mean after everything that's happened between us," said Berry.

"It would be cool if I could believe you, but I just don't think I can," said Mac.

"In time I think you will," said Berry.

"Maybe," said Mac.

"Possible," said Berry.

"Fine Berry fine, but if learn that your lying, I'll make sure that they never let you here again," said Mac.

"But Mac-y, if I'm lying you might not be around to make sure that I never come back," said Berry.

"Will see what happens then," replied Mac.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Frankie, come on we only got about an hour till the concert starts," whined Bloo.

"Well, the little rabbit said we can't use the van until you guys finish your chores," replied Frankie.

"Fine," signed Bloo.

"Okay I need you guys to get to work, I'm not going to miss this concert," said Frankie.

"Alright," spoke the group, as they ran to finish their chores.

"Hey Wilt, I need your help collecting the trash in everyone's room," said Frankie. "I have to go finish washing the dishes."

"Sure thing," said Wilt.

"Hello Bloo, what are you doing?" asked Mac.

"Sitting, waiting for everyone to finish," replied Bloo.

"Don't you have chores to do?" asked Mac.

"How can I do chores when I'm so excited about the concert," said Bloo.

"I know it's going to be awesome," said Mac.

"Yeah it will be Berry cool," spoke an all too familiar voice. Mac and Bloo spun around to see Berry, who had a ticket in her hand.

"Wait Berry, where did you get a ticket?" asked Mac.

"Coco, she said she didn't like Linkin Park, so she gave me the ticket," said Berry. "Isn't it great? I was going to tell you before, I guess I forgot."

"Ah, yeah that's great Berry," said Mac.

"I know, were going to have a lot of fun together," said Berry, with a playful smile. "Well I'll see you guys at the concert."

"Hey Bloo come with me, we need to go do something,"

"What about the concert?" said Bloo.

"Will be back in like five minutes," said Mac, as they ran upstairs, passing by Wilt who was collecting the garbage from one of the rooms.

"So Mac, what are we doing?" asked Bloo.

"Okay, we are snooping through Berry's room, to see if she's really telling the truth," replied Mac.

"Who's Berry?" asked Bloo.

"You know that little pink imaginary friend," said Mac.

"Who?" said Bloo.

"Um, Heather," answered Mac.

"Oh Heather, how she doing?" asked Bloo.

"She's fine," replied Mac.

"Okay, so Mac," said Bloo.

"What?" asked Mac.

"What are we doing," said Bloo. Mac just rolled his eyes, an opened the door to Berry's room. Both Mac and Bloo crept into her room, and quietly closed the door behind them. Mac began searching throughout the room, looking for anything that may give them a clue about what she's up to.

"Mac, Maaaacccc I'm hungry," said Bloo.

"Not now Bloo," replied Mac.

"But I'm hungry," said Bloo again.

Mac ignoring Bloo continued to rummage through all of Berry's belongings, he was just searching the shelf at the far end of the room when he heard Bloo shout, "Mac, Mac!"

"What!" shouted Mac, as he ran over towards Bloo, who was at the desk near the bedroom door. "What is it," said Mac again.

"Look at this picture," replied Bloo, staring at the framed photo of Bloo. Mac then looked back up at Bloo who said, "Don't I look awesome." Mac placed his hand on his head and walked away. Mac knew she still had a crush on him, but he wasn't sure whether or not she was still obsessed with him.

While Mac was searching throughout Berry's room, Bloo on the other hand was getting very bored, and decided to relax on the chair near her desk. He started playing with some of the stuff on her desk, when he noticed Berry medicine container. Picking it up, he started to examine it. _Mmm, what kind __of candy is this,_ Bloo thought to himself, as he began to open the lid. At first he couldn't get it open, but after a few seconds he figured it out, and took out one of the small pills, which he promptly ate.

Bloo immediately spout it out saying, "Eww, this candy is nasty." He then took the rest of the pills in the container, and dumped them into the nearby trashcan. Bloo taking another look at the container said "Ah, maybe their stale." He then proceeded to toss the container behind him, which rolled across the floor and under her bed. "Can we go now," he called to Mac who was now rummaging through Berry's closet.

"Yeah, we can go," replied Mac.

"What were we looking for?" asked Bloo.

"Bloo!" cried Mac, leaving Berry's room.

They exited her room, just as Wilt was leaving the room next door, holding a large garbage bag in his hand. As they ran down the hallway, Wilt preceded to open the door to Berry's room. He picked up the small trashcan, and dumped it into the bag. After gathering all the garbage, he exited the room and proceeded into the next room.

After finally finishing all their chores, they all got into the van, and hurried to the concert. Upon arriving there the first thing they did was buy Linkin Park T-shirts, and many other accessories. With only a few minutes to spare they made it to the show, just as it was beginning.

"_(It starts with)__  
><em>_One thing, I don't know why__  
><em>_It doesn't even matter how hard you try__  
><em>_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme__  
><em>_To explain in due time__  
><em>_All I know"_

The crowds were cheering as loud as they possibly can, screams coming from over a hundred thousand people.

"_Time is a valuable thing  
>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings<br>Watch it count down to the end of the day  
>The clock ticks life away<br>It's so unreal,"_

Bloo attempted to sing along, but he couldn't seem to keep up with the rhythm, his dancing wasn't much help either.

"_Didn't look out below  
>Watch the time go right out the Window<br>Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
>Wasted it all just to<br>Watch you go,"_

There was a lustful sparkle in Frankie's eyes; she just couldn't keep her eyes off of the lead singer.

"_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter,"_

Wilt being extremely tall and a really nice guy decided to allow a couple of kids who couldn't see through the crowds to climb up onto his shoulders.

"_I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter,"<em>

Mac was starting to get very hyper, not sure if it was just the concert, or maybe the sugar he had early.

"_One thing, I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try<br>Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
>To remind myself how<br>I tried so hard,"_

The crowds were getting wild, and being Berry's height, she almost got stepped on.

"_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
>Acting like I was part of your property<br>Remembering all the times you fought with me  
>I'm surprised it got so (far),"<em>

Frankie and a beautiful brunette nearly got into a cat fight over which band member they thought was more attractive.

"_Things aren't the way they were before  
>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore<br>Not that you knew me back then  
>But it all comes back to me<br>In the end,"_

Eduardo started to get really frightened as the song got more intense, but his screams where drowned out by the roaring crowd.

"_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
>What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard<br>And got so far  
>But in the end<br>It doesn't even matter,"_

There was nothing that could distract Bloo from the band, until he found himself being kissed by Berry, Even though it didn't mean anything, they both couldn't help but to blush.

"_I had to fall  
>To lose it all<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter,"<em>

There was someone among the crowd that Frankie seemed to recognized, when she saw who it was, she was shocked to learn that it was her grandma... Madame Foster.

"_I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know,"<em>

There was a Linkin Park hater among the crowd, his booing was silenced by many anger fans, oddly it was Bloo who threw the final punch.

"_I've put my trust in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go<br>For all this  
>There's only one thing you should know,"<em>

The music was blasting so loudly it could be heard back at Fosters, while Mr. Herriman found it quite irritating, Crackers on the other hand was singing along.

"_I tried so hard  
>And got so far<br>But in the end  
>It doesn't even matter,"<em>

The music blazed loudly, yet for a moment it felt silent, as Mac glanced in Berry's direction. While in the past she was just a psychopath, but now he saw a different side to her. She seemed so sweet and innocent; he could see it in her eyes. For once it seemed as though she was truly happy. Maybe she has changed, maybe she will one day become a real friend.

"_I had to fall__  
><em>_To lose it all__  
><em>_But in the end__  
><em>_It doesn't even matter.__"_

The concert had come to an end; everyone was now getting ready to leave. It was an incredible night, a day they will never forget. Things had definitely changed, and a new day was awaiting around the corner and possible a new friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Berry's room was completely indorsed in chaos, the closet was torn open with all of her belongings scattered throughout the room. The bed along with all of the stuff animals were ripped to shreds, the curtains on the windows were lacerated from the walls, an everything in an around the desk was lost among the clutter.

"Where is it," cried Berry, who was under the desk, literally digging through the knocked over trashcan. Berry climbed out of the trashcan, searching throughout the entire room, until she came to the one end table near her bed that hadn't been destroyed. Instantly she torn the lamp from the wall outlet, and flung it to the floor, Next she ripped both of the draws out from the table, and dumped everything in them onto the floor.

She was about to charge over to the already wrecked closet, when she tripped over the broken lamp and fell to the ground. "Ow," she moaned. But as she was getting up she saw something under her bed. Looking closer, she saw what appeared to be the container of her medication. Rapidly she reached to grab it, which was hard to do with her tiny arms. But eventuality she was able to attain it, and for a brief moment she felt relieved.

But her smile quickly turned into a frown, as she noticed that the container was empty. Getting up off the ground, she slowly proceeded to walk backwards towards the door, with her fingerless hands on top of her head. "Okay, okay I'm fine, I'm alright," chanted Berry, sitting down at the door of her bedroom, with her hands covering her face.

"Oh you're fine," called a voice out of nowhere. Berry looked up to see what appeared to be an apparition of her lying on her bed.

"Who are you?" asked Berry.

"I'm you, call me Berri, with an I.

"Shut up, just leave me alone!" shouted Berry, springing to her feet.

"Now, Berry you don't have to be mean, where friends you and I," said Berri.

"You're not real," replied Berry.

"Of course I'm not real, you're just imagining me," said Berri. "Hmm, you have such a screw up little mind. Without your pills, you're turning back into your psychotic self."

"No... I'm not, I can't," answered Berry, trying to walk away.

"But Berry, what about Bloo?" asked Berri. Berry instantly stopped dead in her tracks, after a few seconds, she turned around to find the apparition was no longer there. Memories of Bloo began to fill her mind. She couldn't help it anymore, all she could do was scream, scream as loud as she possibly could.

Berry immediately ran out of her room, and dashed down to the end of the hallway. Entering the bathroom, she climbed up onto the counter. She splashed several handfuls of cold water onto her face, trying to calm herself down. Subsequently doing so, she looked up from the sink an into the mirror.

"Bloo," she said softly to herself, glaring deeply into the eyes of her reflection. "You love me, don't you Bloo,"

"Of course I do," said Berri.

"We were meant to be together," said Berry.

"Together, forever," replied Berri.

"But, what about Mac?" asked Berry. "He keeps getting in our way."

"Well then, we should take him out of the picture," answered Berri.

"Yes, then it will be just you and me," said Berry.

"The way it was always meant to be," replied Berri. She began to laugh hysterically, as her evil grin began to form into a hellish smile.

* * *

><p>The Sun blazed brightly over the afternoon sky, as Mac was on his way to Fosters, just like he did every day after school. He came up to the front door and walked inside. "Hey Bloo," said Mac, expecting Bloo to be there waiting for him, but he wasn't. "Bloo," called Mac again, but he still didn't receive a response.<p>

"Hello Mac," called a voice from out of nowhere. Mac looked over to where the voice had come from, and saw the lovely little Berry standing by the doorway, that led into the kitchen.

"Uh, hello Berry," said Mac. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," replied Berry.

"So Berry, have you seen Bloo?" asked Mac.

"Oh yeah Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo went to the junkyard, there having a secret party," replied Berry. "Bloo told me to tell you."

"Why the junkyard?" asked Mac.

"I don't know, they said it was for members only, they built some sort of clubhouse there," said Berry.

"Why didn't you go?" asked Mac.

"Well I was waiting for you to come," answered Berry. "Bloo was too excited to wait."

"Okay," said Mac.

"You believe me, don't you," stammered Berry.

"Yeah I-I believe you," replied Mac.

"So are you going?" asked Berry.

"Sure I'll go," said Mac. "Are you coming?"

"Oh I'll be there in a few minutes, I just have some stuff to do first," said Berry. "You go ahead; I'll meet you guys there later."

"O-Okay, see you later," said Mac.

"Hmm, Bye bye Mac-y," said Berry, with a cheerful smile on her face.

Mac then left Fosters and made his way towards the junkyard. Mac walked a couple of blocks until he reached the junkyard; he then opened the front gate and dashed inside. "Bloo!" called Mac, as he walked among the old junked cars and pass the mountain of tires. "Wilt, Coco, is anyone there!"

He continued to wander through the junkyard, repeatedly calling their names. After about twenty minutes, he heard a loud noise coming from up ahead. As quickly as he could move, he ran over towards the sound, hoping he had finally found them. Mac came to a stop where he heard the noise, and looked around to see if anyone was there. "Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco!" called Mac.

"Hello," said a voice from behind him. Quickly Mac spun around to see a shadow resting upon an old beat up truck.

"Bloo, is that you?" asked Mac.

"No, I believe that you are mistaking," replied the shadow. The person talking to Mac then walked out of the darkness to reveal himself to be an imaginary friend. This imaginary friend was a little bit taller than Mac; he was purple with to two antennas coming out of his head. He had three gray eyes, with teeth as sharp as razors.

Within a couple of seconds two more imaginary friends appeared beside him. The one was green and about half the size of the first imaginary friend and the third one was larger than both of them, and had large clawed hands. The three of them began to walk closer to Mac, as he began to move backwards in fear.

"Ahh, what do you want?" asked Mac.

"Were here to... Well," said the purple imaginary friend.

"Kill you," added the green imaginary friend.

"What, why?" asked Mac.

"Well, if you must know why, this little... friend should we say, promised us a nice reward if we did so," said the purple imaginary friend.

"W-who?" asked Mac.

"Well I don't know her name, but she's really small and kind of pinkish," replied the purple imaginary friend.

"B-Berry," Mac said to himself.

"Look, don't listen to her, she's insane," said Mac.

"Well maybe that's true, but it doesn't make a difference now does it," said the purple imaginary friend.

"Yeah," added the green imaginary friend.

All three of them started to laugh, but then charged right at him. They surrounded him, and the large imaginary friend grabbed him, to keep him from escaping. The purple imaginary friend then pulled out a knife, and held it up to Mac's face.

"So Mac, how do you feel about dying," said the purple imaginary friend.

"Yeah time to die, you pesky human," added the green imaginary friend.

The purple imaginary friend eagerly brought the knife forward, and slowly cleaved a slice right above Mac's left eye. Blood dripped down his face, and fell to the ground. But without much delay, he again craved another slice right across the side of his face. The other imaginary friends began to laugh, really basking in his misery.

His fate looked grim, but just as the imaginary friend was about to slice him again, he was able to break free for a brief moment; Allowing him to kick the purple imaginary friend in the gut. He then jolted forward, diverting the large imaginary friend's grip, which gave him a quick chance to escape.

"After him!" shouted the purple imaginary friend. The three of them charged after Mac, chasing him into the junked car lot. For a couple of seconds he was able to diverge them, quickly hiding inside of one of the wrecked cars.

"Come out Mac," called the purple imaginary friend. "You can't escape us."

"Yeah Mac, were going to find you," added the green imaginary friend. The large imaginary friend as usually said nothing. They searched throughout most of junked car until the purple imaginary friend eventually said "He must have gotten out of here, search every part of this junkyard."

"Will find him, and he'll be wishing that he just laid there and died" The three of them then left the car lot, and continued to search throughout the rest of the junkyard. Mac quietly crept out of his hiding place, and climbed over the steel gate, trying to be as stealthy as he possible could.

Back at Fosters, Bloo and Berry where in the arcade room playing video games. The door to the room had been locked, with a note on the door telling everyone to go away. They were in the middle of playing Immortal Wombat, Bloo was Sub-Zero and Berry was Mileena.

"Finish him," said a voice from the game. "Fatality."

"Ha-ha, I won," laughed Berry.

"You cheated," said Bloo.

"I didn't cheat," replied Berry.

"You've couldn't have beaten me without cheating," said Bloo.

"Bloo, I already beat you three times," said Berry.

"Yeah, well," said Bloo, not really sure what to say.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Berry cheerfully.

"Wait, it's not over till I win," said Bloo.

"So you want another rematch," said Berry.

"Yeah, this time you're going down," said Bloo.

Two minutes later

"Finish him," said the voice again. "Fatality."

"You cheated again," claimed Bloo.

"I did not," replied Berry.

"Okay fine, let's have a rematch, you will not be able to beat me again," said Bloo.

Berry just giggled to herself and said, "Okay."

They continued to play the game over again, with Bloo losing time after time. While Bloo was determined to keep playing until he won, Berry on the other hand was starting to get bored, so she finally decided to just let Bloo win. Even though Bloo lost almost twenty times, he really didn't care when he finally won. "No one can defeat Blooregard Q. Kazoo," chanted Bloo.

After he was done chanting they heard a bang at the door, there was several more bangs, until Mac kicked open the door and shouted, "Berry!"

"Mac!" shouted Berry, surprised to see him alive.

"Hey buddy, what's up," said Bloo, who then picked up the controller, and started playing Immortal Wombat some more.

"Mac, ah... What are you doing here?" asked Berry.

"You tried to kill me, you little... Bitch!" snapped Mac. "Again!"

"What do you mean?" asked Berry sarcastically.

"Don't lie, I know the whole story," said Mac.

"Mac, Mac, things wouldn't have to be this way if you would just except that Bloo and I are in love," said Berry.

"Berry, for the last time, Bloo doesn't love you, he never has and he never will," said Mac.

"Bloo just doesn't want to hurt your feelings, that is why he won't tell you," said Berry.

Berry, get it through your thick little skull, Bloo doesn't like you, no one here does," replied Mac.

Berry got up off the couch, and walked over towards Bloo, she then put her arms around him and said, "Bloo and I love each other deeply, we were meant to be together forever."

"Wait, who said anything about love Cherry," said Bloo.

"It's Berry," said Berry.

"See, Bloo doesn't even know your name," said Mac.

"Yeah he does, this is just a game he likes to play," claimed Berry. "Right Bloo... Right?"

"Ah, sure Terry," said Bloo.

"It's Ber..." she stopped in mid-sentence, and glared over at Bloo. She then looked over towards Mac, and at this point it began to finally sink into her mind that Bloo really didn't love her. She remained surprisingly calm as she spoke, "M-m-m-maybe y-y-your r-r-r-right."

She walked away from Bloo, and over towards the door. "O-o-okay your right, B-B-Bloo doesn't love me, I-I am sorry. I-I think, I think, I should be going." Mac was little surprised, seeing that Berry finally is excepting the truth, and how clam she seems to be taking it. Berry then walked out of the room, and disappeared down the hallway.

Over two hours had passed since then, Mac and Bloo at this point had left the arcade room, and were now in Bloo's room. "I should have known that Berry hadn't changed," said Mac. "She's just as crazy as ever."

"Well I blame the candy," replied Bloo.

"Yeah... Wait, what candy?" asked Mac.

"The candy that Cherry had in her room," said Bloo.

"Wait Bloo, what are you talking about," said Mac.

"Well when we were in her room, I saw some candy in a container on her desk," said Bloo. "So I tried some, they tasted really nasty. That's probably why she's so cranky, I felt a little cranky when I had some."

"Bloo!" shouted Mac. "That was Berry's medicine, what did you do with it?"

"Oh, I threw it away," replied Bloo.

* * *

><p>Berry had been in her room for the past two hours, just sitting on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Growing agitated, she got up off of her bed, and glared over at the macaroni statue of Bloo, of which she had recently built. With tears filling her eyes, she snatched the paddle ball, which was lying on the ground near the foot of her bed, and started to play with it.<p>

The ball bounced off the paddle, as it flung into the air it immediately came to a dead stop, and was sent back into the paddle once again. Over and over it repeated, and the anger began to consume her mind until she finally snapped. She threw the paddle ball, as hard as she could at the macaroni statue, shattering it to pieces. At that moment her crystal blue eyes were overflowing with tears, they poured gently down her face, as visions of fire pierced her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Knowing that Berry might do something crazy, it left Mac with no other choose but to go and find her. He went directly to her, hoping that she was there. Cautiously he entered her room, not knowing what could be behind that door. The room was empty, but knowing her, he suspected that she would be waiting right behind him; and he was right, because there she stood.

"Hello Mac," said Berry.

"Look Berry, I know what happen to your medicine," said Mac.

"Bravo, Mac-y bravo, but it doesn't matter now," said Berry. "I've been thinking about it, and I know just what do to."

"What?" questioned Mac.

"Ha, I'm going to burn down Fosters," replied Berry.

"Berry, are you insane," said Mac.

"Dumb question, don't you think," said Berry.

"You can't do this," said Mac.

"Hmm really, I think I can" said Berry. "Now you're all going to die." She sniffled for a moment and then whispered, "Even Bloo." With a wicked grin she glared at Mac and said, "Goodbye, losers." Instantaneously she ran out the door, Mac had no choice but to follow her, he had to stop her.

"Berry!" shouted Mac, trying to keep up with her, but she was too quick. For a second he lost sight of where she went, causing him to nearly collide into Bloo.

"Hey Mac," said Bloo.

"Bloo, I need your help," said Mac. "We need to catch Berry."

"Yeah well, that's sounds kind of boring," said Bloo.

"Well Bloo she ah... She stole your paddle ball," said Mac.

"Wait what," said Bloo.

"Yeah, so I need your help catching her," said Mac.

"Alright, let's get her," said Bloo. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know," replied Mac.

"Wait look, there she is!" Bloo yelled, running at the pink imaginary friend. He tackled the imaginary friend not knowing that it was in fact Crackers. "Ha, I got her, now where is my paddle ball, Terry."

"It's Berry," corrected Mac.

"It's Crackers," replied Crackers.

"Oh, hey Crackers how are you?" asked Bloo.

"I'm fine," said Crackers. "What are you guys doing?"

"Were looking for Berry," said Mac. "Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't," replied Crackers.

"Awe, looking for me," said Berry, who was standing at the far end of the hallway. "Come on losers, try and catch me," she then disappeared into the laundry room.

"Okay Bloo, I got an idea," said Mac.

He then marched into the laundry room, knowing Berry was hiding somewhere, anywhere. It felt eerie, walking around the empty room; the only noise was the buzzing and rumpling of the washing machines. "Berry, come out," said Mac, walking over to the other end of the room. Searching in every direction, until he saw the door on one of the dryers was left slightly open.

He crept over to it, gently pushing the door open, inside lay nothing more than a pile of clothing. After examining through the clothes, he found no trace of her. He then left the dryer, only to find Berry now positioned on top of the machine, grasping a steel pipe. She instantly struck him in hit in the head with a pipe, knocking him to the floor.

"Well Mac-y, this was fun, but I have some friends to roast," said Berry. "Give me fifteen minutes, I'll have everything set up in the basement, and you'll all be dead."

"B-Berry wait, ah... Coco kissed Bloo," said Mac. Berry stopped right in her tracks; she stood absolutely still, not even turning around. "They make a cute couple, don't you think," said Mac. Berry tried to ignore him, as she clutched the pipe in her hands. "You know Berry; I can see why Bloo doesn't love you, you being such a crazy little bitch."

Anger consumed her eyes, as she walked over towards Mac. She held the pipe high above her head, and was about to strike him, when he shouted, "Now Bloo!" Berry was unable to avoid Bloo, who then had trapped her under a laundry basket. Mac quickly got up, and grabbed the basket to keep her from escaping.

"Let me out!" shouted Berry.

"No, you're staying right there," said Mac, trying to catch his breath. "Okay Berry, we've caught..." But he was interrupted by Bloo.

"Where's my paddle ball!" bellowed Bloo. Berry just stared at him, with a confused look on her face, and then glared over at Mac, not really sure what he was talking about.

After leaving the laundry room, they had swapped Berry into a dog kennel, and where now back in Bloo's room. "Okay, okay what are we going to do," said Mac, pacing back and forth across the room, Berry's eyes following him as he proceeded. "We can't let her out of the cage, but what do we do with her."

"I got an idea," said Bloo. "Let's throw the kennel into the lake."

Berry was a little shaken to see that Mac was pondering on whether or not to do so before finally said, "No, we can't do that. Look will just have to go get her medicine; yeah will just go talk to Dr. Richardson, and he'll give us a prescription."

"Cool, road trip," said Bloo. They then loaded the kennel into the van, acquired the keys, and took the van to the Imaginary Friends Hospital.

* * *

><p>After driving for about an hour, they finally reached the Imaginary Friends Hospital. Both Mac and Bloo got out of the van, leaving Berry still in her kennel, as they ran in to the hospital, and up to the counter.<p>

"Hello, can I help you?" asked Nurse Helen.

"Yes, my name is Mac, we need to speak to Dr. Richardson," said Mac.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked Nurse Helen.

"Uh no, but this is an emergency," said Mac.

"Just stay right there for a moment, I'll see if Dr. Richardson is not too busy," said Nurse Helen, picking up the phone.

"Excuse me, Dr. Richardson," said Nurse Helen.

"Yes, what is it Helen?" asked Dr. Richardson.

"Well, there is a young boy and his imaginary friend, who would like to speak with you," replied Nurse Helen. "Shall I send them in?"

"Alright, you can send them in," answered Dr. Richardson.

"Okay Mac, Dr. Richardson will see you now," said Nurse Helen.

"Thank you," said Mac, as both he and Bloo left the waiting room, and walked into Dr. Richardson's office.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" asked Dr. Richardson.

"Well, there's a problem with an imaginary friend," replied Mac.

"Okay, so tell me young friend, what kind of problems are you having?" said Dr. Richardson to Bloo.

"Well last week I did have a cramp in my arm and I figured that someth..." But before he could finish his sentence Mac cut in.

"Bloo," said Mac. "Bloo isn't the one with the problem, it's actually another imaginary friend," replied Mac.

"What is this imaginary friend's name?" asked Dr. Richardson.

"Her name is Berry," said Mac. "She said that she's been here before."

"Berry, Oh yes Berry, she was here a couple of days ago, she was having a little anger issues," said Dr. Richardson.

"More than a little," said Mac.

"She should be feeling a little better, I gave her a prescription of medicine to help calm her nerves down," said Dr. Richardson.

"Well that's why where here, her medicine was misplaced, and we need another prescription," remarked Mac.

He gave them a suspicious look before saying, "Well, I would like to see Berry before I write up a prescription."

"Alright, all go get her," said Mac, leaving the room.

"So Doc, do you think my arm might be infected," said Bloo.

"By the look of it, it appears to be fine," replied Dr. Richardson. "But I would like to talk to you about how you and your creator are getting along."

"Mac and I are best of friends," said Bloo.

"Have you ever had any troubling issues in your past?" asked Dr. Richardson.

"Well Doc, I really don't believe in all this therapy stuff," said Bloo. "It would take a lot to break down, Blooregard Q. Kazoo."

Mac left the hospital building, walking over to the van. Berry gave him a malevolent scowl, as he approached the kennel. "I'm going to kill you," growled Berry.

Ignoring her, he picked up the kennel, and carried it out of the van and into the hospital. Berry at this point started to freak out, literally chewing on the metal bars. Entering the hospital, he felt a little strange carrying the kennel with Berry screaming her lungs out. He continued down the hallway, until he reached Dr. Richardson's office.

"You see, I was in the junkyard, I kept running and running but the monster kept gaining up on me," spoke Bloo, just as Mac had entered the room. Dr. Richardson seemed a little surprised to see her completely out of her little pink mind. At first he didn't know what to say, but he soon thought of the words to say, "So I see what you mean. Berry, it's me Dr. Richardson, I would like to speak with you."

Berry immediately stopped freaking out, and was now pretending to crying. "Doctor please, these two locked me up in here and they won't let me go," cried Berry.

Dr. Richardson looked deep into Berry's eyes, he could easily tell that she lying. "Berry look, I'm here to help you, replied Dr. Richardson. "I understand that you no longer have your medication."

"It's not my fault, they stole it," claimed Berry. "You see they are trying to get rid of me, they hate me, and they've been plotting ways to get me out of Fosters ever since I arrived."

"Berry just relax, it's going to be alright," said Dr. Richardson. "I'm going to write you up a new prescription," said Dr. Richardson.

"No, no I not going to be a slave to you people, I'm the greatest imaginary friend ever made, and you people will not control me!" shouted Berry.

"Berry no one trying to control you, we just want to help you," replied Dr. Richardson. "Once you start taking your medicine again, you will be back to your normal self."

"Ahh!" groaned Berry, as she laid down in her cage.

"Well Mac, here you go," said Dr. Richardson, handing the prescription form over to Mac.

"Thank you doctor," said Mac, as he took the prescription form, and carried Berry out of the office.

Bloo was about to follow him, but then turned to the doctor and said, "So Doc, are you sure that my arm is going to be fine, because I feel like…" But he was cut off by Mac again.

"Bloo, are you coming!" shouted Mac.

"Yeah, I'm coming," called Bloo, leaving the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After leaving the hospital, they came to a stop at the nearest CVS; they ran into the building and up to the counter. "Hello, can I help you?" asked the cashier.

"Yes, we're here to get a prescription," said Mac, as he placed the prescription form on the counter.

"Um, sorry kid, you're a little underage to be allowed to pick up a prescription," said the cashier.

"But, but this is an emergency," claimed Mac.

"Sorry son, you should ask your parents to come pick it up," replied the cashier.

"Mac, let me," said Bloo.

"Fine," said Mac.

"Look bud, I'm here to pick up some medication," said Bloo, to the Cashier.

The cashier looked at the little Blue imaginary friend for a second they said, "I already told you guys, I can't give you the prescription, you are underage."

"Well you might be right about Mac, but I am in fact 27," said Bloo. Mac just put his hand on his face and looked down at the ground.

"You don't look that old," said the cashier.

"I might be a little short, but I'm a lot older then I look," said Bloo.

"What it your name?" asked the cashier.

"I am Mr. Herriman, the caretaker of Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends," claimed Bloo, taking out Mr. Herriman's ID card, but with his face placed over Herriman's. Bloo then jumped up onto the counter and grabbed the cashier by his shirt, "So do we have an understanding."

"Yes, Mr. Herriman's, I'll be right back with your prescription," said the cashier, leaving the counter and into the back room.

Mac was stunned that Bloo's scam actually worked. "Bloo, how did you do that?" asked Mac.

"It was very simple Mac," replied Bloo.

"Wait, where did you get, Mr. Herriman's identification card?" asked Mac.

"Oh, I made a copy of it and put my face on it, I've been using it all the time," replied Bloo.

"Okay Bloo, I need you to get the medicine and meet me outside, I'm going to get Berry."

"Alright," said Bloo.

Mac than ran outside and towards the van, he opened the door and climbed inside, walking towards the kennel. Berry at this point had fallen asleep, but was abruptly awoken when Mac unlocked the kennel and took her out. At first she began to panic, but she eventuality relaxed, when she couldn't break free from Mac's grasp.

Mac brought her out of the van, just as Bloo came running out of CVS with the container of medication.

"Bloo, give Berry one of the pills," said Mac, trying to hold her down. Bloo reached into the container and grabbed one of the pills; he then attempted to try to get Berry to eat it. She struggled for a while, but inevitably swallowed the pill.

Instantly afterwards she stopped struggling, and just lay on the ground, still and quiet. Mac let out sign of relief, as he and Bloo got up of the ground and walked away, over towards CVS.

"Okay, we did it," said Mac. "Fosters is now safe."

"Yeah… Wait safe from who?" asked Bloo.

"From Berry," answered Mac.

"Berry?" asked a confused Bloo.

"Just forget it," said Mac.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" asked Bloo.

"I don't know," replied Mac. "But we should probably get back to Fosters.

"Okay," said Bloo.

"You got the medication?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, it's right here," said Bloo, handing Mac the container. "But I can't believe you guys spend so much money on it, it wasn't even that good."

"Yeah, well... Wait what do you mean?" asked Mac.

"Well, you guys spent a lot of money on it, and it tastes just as bad as the candy she had," said Bloo.

"Bloo, how many times do I have to tell you, it's isn't candy," said Mac.

"Well, don't worry buddy, I took care of it," replied Bloo.

"What do you mean?" asked Mac.

"Well I bought some M&M's and I replaced them with it, I figured it was a much smarter deal."

Mac's face turned completely red; as he shouted "Bloo!" Dumping the open container onto the concrete parking lot, only find M&M's.

"Mac!" shouted Bloo, trying to eat the M&M's off the ground. Instantaneous, they heard the van turn on; hastily they spun around to find Berry behind the wheel of the van, laughing maniacally.

"Berry stop!" shouted Mac. But she paid no attention to him, and drove off down the road, on her way back to Fosters.

"Bloo quick, we have to stop her," called Mac. "What did you do with her medication?"

"I threw it in the garbage," claimed Bloo.

Mac quickly ran back into CVS, who was then followed by Bloo. He knocked the trashcan over, throwing trash throughout the store. "Kid, what are you doing!" shouted the cashier.

Mac just ignored him, and continued searching through the trash. But at long last, he came across the medication lying in a heap; quickly he grasped a handful, and put it into the medicine container.

"Come back here!" shouted the cashier. Bloo who was still in the building, looked over at the candy on the self; deciding to joy in on all of the chaos, grasped as much candy as he could hold, and ran out the door.

"I'm going to catch you," shouted a voice from behind them, just as Bloo finally caught up to Mac.

Mac turned around to find the cashier was chasing them. "Bloo why is he chasin... Bloo!" yelled Mac, seeing Bloo dropping candy as he ran. "Bloo, get rid of all the candy."

"No, it's mine," replied Bloo, trying to devour as much candy as he could, while he was running. He pulled out a bag of skittles, attempted to open it; when Mac reach over trying to take it away. They both fought over the bag of skittles, until it finally ripped open, plummeting to the ground behind them. Just as the cashier was about clasp them, he slipped over the pile of skittles and toppled to the ground.

"Okay let's get out of here," said Mac, as they continued to run away, until they ultimately reached Fosters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Arriving at Fosters, the first thing they noticed was that, the van driving right through the gate, and collided it into a nearby tree. Hastily they looked into the van, but when they didn't see her, they headed straight for Fosters.

Upon entering the building, someone had grasped both of their arms. They turned around see Frankie with an angry look on her face. "What have you two been up too?" asked Frankie. "You guys stole the van, and crashed it into a tree. What do you guys have to say for yourself?"

"Look Frankie," said Mac, struggling to break free of her grip. "I don't have time to explain, I just need you get everyone out of Fosters, and call the fire department."

"What are you talking?" asked Frankie.

"There's no time, please just listen to me!" shouted Mac, as both he and Bloo ran towards the basement door. Quickly they opened the door, and ran down the stairs. They arrived just in time to see Berry about to light the stream of gasoline, which was spread along floor and up to a large gas tank.

"Berry stop, you can't do this!" called Mac.

"You've got that completely wrong, I can do this, and I'm going to do this," replied Berry. "You will all pay for breaking my heart."

"No wait Berry. I was wrong, Bloo does love you," said Mac.

"Yeah right," claimed Berry.

"No, it's true," said Mac.

"I don't believe you," said Berry. "You made it perfectly clear that Bloo does not care about me."

"I was lying to you before, you are the only thing Bloo ever talks about," said Mac.

Crystal tears began to form in her eyes as she said, "Really." She then looked away from Mac an over towards Bloo. "Is that really true Bloo?" Bloo didn't say anything; he had no idea what either of them was talking about.

"Bloo go ahead, tell Berry how much you love her," said Mac.

Bloo turned his head towards Mac and said, "Um, who's Berry."

The tears in her eyes faded away and turned back into a demonic gaze, "You're all going to die!" shouted Berry, as she threw the lit match onto the pool of gasoline. The flames arose, as the gasoline was ignited, which quickly spread throughout the room.

Berry threw her arms into the air, and started laughing hysterical. While she was laughing, Mac and Bloo use that as a chance to tackle her to the ground. Bloo held both of her arms to the floor, trying his best to keep her down, while kicked and screamed. Mac quickly opened the lid to her medicine container, and took out a pill.

He pushed the pill into her mouth, and placed his hand over her mouth to keep her from spitting it out. The evil in her could not compel, and was soon silenced, as she swallowed the pill. The evil glare that lurked behind her eyes dissolved into oblivion, she had once again returned to her stable self.

It wasn't too long before she had opened her eyes again, but seeing fire all around them caused her to panic. She was scared, too scared to move from horrifying site of the scorching flames. But before she realized it, Mac and Bloo, had dragged her away for the deadly blaze.

The three of them attempted to escape to the basement door, but by time they reach it the fire had already consumed the area. The wood from the ceiling fell to the floor, blocking off their only exit. At this point the smoke flooded the entire room, making it almost impossible to see through the dense air.

"Hurry up, get out of the building," called Frankie to imaginary friends as she led them out of Fosters.

"Miss Francis, what do you think you're doing?" asked Mr. Herriman. "Why is everyone leaving the building?"

"Well, Mac and Bloo warned me about something going on, and I don't want to take any chances, if it is true," replied Frankie.

"How do you know this isn't all just a prank?" asked Mr. Herriman.

"I don't, but just the way Mac sounded, I could tell he was being serious," said Frankie.

"What did he say?" asked Mr. Herriman.

"Well he told me to get everyone out of the house, and to call the fire department," said Frankie.

"What, there's a fire," said Wilt.

"No-no, there is no fire, said Mr. Herriman.

"Fire, fire!" shouted an imaginary friend, which caused more imaginary friends to bellow "Fire!"

Several Imaginary friends began running towards the main door, when Mr. Herriman hopped in front of them, trying to block them off from leaving. "There is no fire," said Mr. Herriman, trying to calm everyone down. But the ease soon turned into a riot, when they saw several fire trucks pulling up into Fosters. All the imaginary friends pushed Mr. Herriman out of the way, as they ran outside.

The fire alarms began to blast throughout the house, as smoke crept up from the basement. The firefighters quickly unloaded all of their equipment, as the flames arose above the basement, and onto the main floor. Every imaginary friend desperately ran out of the mansion, from any door they could possible find. The fire engulfed most of the mansion, with the smoke pouring into sky. The firefighters unleashed gallons of water, in an effort to extinguish the flames.

While the flames had risen to the upper levers, the dense black smoke had completely submerged the entire room. Mac, Bloo, and Berry were lying on the ground nearly unconscious, their lungs overflowing with smoke.

After only a few minutes, both Bloo and Berry were out cold, and Mac was the only one who was still aroused. He could barely keep his eyes open; he didn't know how much longer he could stand it.

They were all about to die, all because of Berry; she was the one who caused all of this to happen. Mac was rapidly losing consciousness; but in the mix of the chaos, he could hear what sounded like banging at the basement door. But the noise began to fade, as everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Mac... Mac, can you hear me," called a voice.<p>

"Will he be alright?" asked another voice.

"Please Mac, wake up," cried a third voice.

It wasn't too long before Mac eyes emerged open, he felt dizzy, he tried to move but he couldn't. As he slowly returned to reality, he found himself breathing into an oxygen tank. After a few moments the firefighters removed the oxygen tank, when he was able to breathe on his own. When he tried to move, he couldn't help by to stumble, as he attempted to walk. His sight slowly started too returned, to find himself surrounded by several imaginary friends, who among them included Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco.

"Are you okay?" asked Wilt.

"I think so," replied Mac, but before he can say anything else, he was stopped as Frankie wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank god you're okay," said Frankie.

Mac really couldn't think of what to say, but then all of a sudden it hit him, "Where is Bloo, is he okay?" asked Mac.

"Don't worry, he's okay," replied Frankie, as she led Mac over to Bloo. He was really glad to see that he was alive, but there was still one more question that pierced his mind.

"Where's Berry?" asked Mac.

Frankie then led them over to Berry, who was still unconscious, breathing from an oxygen tank, but ever much alive. In less than a minute, she let out soft moan. Mac was beyond words, the anger he felt inside was fuming, to the point that he was practically wishing that she would have burned to death.

Berry's eyes slowly began to open, as she started to regain consciousness. Mac, who was still glaring down at Berry, he was about to say something, when he heard someone standing behind him. Slowly he turned around to find that it was a police officer.

"Excuse me kid," said the police officer. "Are you Mac?"

"Yes," answered Mac.

"I need to talk to you," said the police officer.

"Okay," said Mac.

"Well, Miss Foster said that you were the one that warned her about the fire," said the police officer. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," answered Mac.

"Well, do you know who is responsible for starting the fire?" asked the police officer. Upon hearing that question, Berry's eyes began to widen.

For a brief second a slight smile appeared on Mac's face. _This is perfect,_ Mac thought to himself. _I can finally get rid of Berry forever._ Mac faintly looked back to see Berry partial hiding behind Bloo.

He could see tears forming in her eyes; they were consumed in a deep scar of fear. There she stood at his mercy, awaiting her judgment. She was terrified, terrified of what was going to happen to her. Time felt still, as if everyone was frozen in place, Mac and Berry seemed to be the ones there.

"So kid, do you know who is responsible?" asked the police officer.

"U-u-um," shuddered Mac. Berry closed her eyes, placing both of her hands onto her face. "Um, I don't know who did it," replied Mac. Berry slightly opened her eyes and gazed over towards Mac.

"You sure you don't know anything about it?" asked the police officer.

"Yeah, I heard that someone was going to burn down Fosters, but I really don't know who it is," said Mac. While Berry was still nervous, she felt a huge sigh of relief.

"I know who did it!" yelled a voice. Both Mac and Berry quickly spun around to see that it was none other than Bloo who had said that. Berry was no longer relaxed, she was now frightened of what Bloo was about to say, Mac too seemed surprised as well.

"So, um Bloo is it, who is responsible?" asked the police officer.

"Yeah, her name is... Heather," replied Bloo.

"Do you know what this Heather looks like?" asked the police officer.

"Ahh... no," said Bloo. For once Berry was happy about Bloo's stupidity, but she still felt a little sadden that he still didn't remember her.

"Well, thanks for your help, and don't worry we'll have her in custody in no time," said the police officer. Berry then glared over at Mac, not sure what to think, Mac then did the same.

Two weeks had passed since that day, even though Fosters was now almost fully repaired, things still didn't seem to return to normal. It was early in the afternoon on a Saturday; Berry was asleep on the couch, curdled up in a ball

On the television, it happened to be playing The Loved and the Loveless, as Mac and Bloo entered the room. Mac walked over to where Berry was, causing her to woke up, she was little surprised to see both Mac and Bloo right there.

"Berry, we need to talk," said Mac.

"Okay," said Berry quietly, sitting up at the far end of the couch.

"Hey is there anything else on," said Bloo, grabbing the remote. He began to browse through the channels, and happened to stop for a moment on the news.

"The detectives of Unsettled Disputes are investigating the case of the arsonist Heather," said a woman reporter. "If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of the pyromaniac that goes by the name Heather, please contact them at 1-800-BUSTED."

"Ah, boring," replied Bloo, turning off the television.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened," said Berry. "I really want to thank you for not turning me in."

"Yeah, but what happens if you forget to take your medicine, or someone loses it again," said Mac. "Are you just going to go on another psychotic rampage?

"I know, I know," said Berry. "I have to learn how to control myself. Believe me, I want to remain like this, I just can't control myself."

"Well, you better learn, because next you're not going to be so lucky," said Mac.

"I will, I promise," replied Berry. "But for now I just have to make sure I take my medicine."

"Make sure nothing happens to it," said Mac.

"Don't worry," said Berry, placing her arm on the nearby end table. "It's right... Ahh. Berry quickly spun her head towards the table, only to find nothing.

"Wait, you already lost it," claimed Mac.

"No, no it was right there," said Berry, as she began to search around the couch. "I swear, I had it right there. I-I don't know what happened..." But before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by.

"Eww, this candy is nasty," said Bloo. Quickly they focused their attention onto Bloo, who was dumping the medicine into the trash can.

"Bloo!" shouted both Mac and Berry.


End file.
